The Girl That Never was
by markab
Summary: A college student is lured in by another female student. What is it about Trish...? Some sexual scenes.


**THE GIRL THAT NEVER WAS.**

**VV**

My name is Leyla Morgan, and I want to tell you about Trish.

Trish...

That was her name.

I was at college for more than a year when she suddenly appeared on the scene. She was just appeared there one day during a lecture.

Trish was beautiful. She was beautiful in every which way that was.

I'm not usually attracted to other girls. I'm into boys. I had a boyfriend at the time, his name was Ryan.

He is every girls dream guy. Blonde, tall, captain of his soccar team, popular with the other guys.

But...

The day I clapped eyes on Trish...Ryan was never in my thoughts.

In class, she used to sit to the side of me. Her hair was long and jet black and had a nice sheen to it, as it captured the sunlight.

Her eyes were like white diamonds. They always sparkled at me when she looked at me.

And she loved looking at me. She whispered stuff in my thoughts. Like our minds met at that instant.

The day I met her, she was wearing a black figure hugging dress that hung to her thighs. She clutched a black folder that was encrusted in gold patterns of what looked like flowers.

She said that she had just moved here, and when I asked her where she had moved from, I couldn't never seemed to remember the place, after she told me.

It didn't matter. She was like a goddess.

All the boys loved her. But she had no interest in them. And nor did she show it.

Ryan wanted to take me out to a party. I didn't want to go because I kept on thinking about her, wanting her to touch me.

After college, that first week Trish had suddenly appeared. I closed my locker and she said to me;

_**"This party...am I invited?"**_

I couldn't see why not. All week I had tried to tell Ryan I didn't want to go with him...but now I could feel the excitement build up within me. Making me feel all tinglerly inside.

"Of course...", I said, "...It's an open house...anyone can come..."

I walked out with her and asked her whether I should pick her up. She just told me she'd be there...there was no need to give her the address because she would be there.

I went home and had a shower. I put on my best dress and did my hair nice and wore it down like she always did.

Ryan stopped by and gave me a ride to the party. He kept on touching me...leaning over and wanting me to kiss me with that disgusting filthy guy mouth of his.

I never used to feel like this about him. But then again, I never used to think about Trish.

Ryan was so thick, he couldn't work it out. When Trish turned up at the party all the guys were there with their tongues hanging out.

They were like dirty disgusting dogs learing at her.

Through the crowded hall way to the house, I could feel Trish's eyes on me. Everybody seemed to part as she stepped through, and made her way towards me.

She looked amazing. Her hair long and straight. Her eyes wide and like diamonds, her figure hugging dress showing off the reason why she never ever needed to diet or work out because she was so perfect in everyway.

I felt hot. And I felt more alive than I'd ever been.

I drank wine...she didn't drink a drop of anything.

I danced. She just watched.

Guys went to up to all the time. But one look from her seemed to send them away like they had been hit by a truck.

Ryan was then on me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the patio outside. He wanted a little loving.

I fought him off. I couldn't stand him touching me no more.

Then Trish was there on the patio and said calmly to him,

_**"She wants you to leave her alone"**_

Ryan laughed out loud. And soon his friends were all round them in the yard. Laughing and pointing at Trish and mocking her..

One tried his luck and came on to her. He tried to kiss her, stick his filthy tongue down her throat. But he was soon backing away and was being violently sick in the thrash.

Trish turned to me, _**"Come with me...we don't need these creatures slobbering all over us"**_

Trish took my hand. Her skin was ice cold to the core.

She led me upstairs, and we went into the first bedroom. All time around me froze...like life had litually just stopped. I was feeling hot and flushed, like something was clouding my mind.

Trish closed the door and came over to me. She put an arm around me and unzipped my dress and it fell to the carpet.

I was standing there stark naked. She was smiling at me. And she put a finger to her lips and licked it, then two fingers. I was shaking...I was shaking in excitement and could feel it running down my thigh.

With both hands, she cupped by cheeks and kissed my mouth. Then she slipped her tongue to my neck. On to my beating pulse.

It settled there and she pulled away. I felt something hot run down my skin. I gasped. I was bleeding.

But Trish just smiled at me, and held my eyes with hers. Ones that shone like diamonds.

She was making me feel nice and settled. Her finger smoothed my skin, where the blood was pooling, and then she put her fingers to her lips, tasting it.

I ached for it...and I didn't know why.

She laid me down onto the bed and then drew a cut my arm. A long scratch with her sharp manicured middle nail. She then lowered her head and lapped up the warm blood that trickled from it.

I was breathing heavily. I was feeling hot and clammy. I wanted it too. I put my tongue to my arm and sucked up the blood hungrily.

Trish smiled and watched me taste at myself. She found it highly amusing.

Somehow, she was naked too. I hadn't even noticed her take her dress off. She cut a slice of her left beast and sucked at the blood that oozed. She then cut the right breast and I started to lap my tongue to the sweet serum.

I Shoke in pleasure. I sucked at the blood and sucked at her teat.

Trish moaned in pleasure as I did so. I arched my head and looked over towards the mirror on the dresser. To look at the blood smeared across my mouth. Unable to explain why I loved it so much...and explain away, why I was the only one lying on the bed.

But it didn't matter...because she was here with me...beautiful and errotic Trish.

I never felt so wonderful...so turned on...Ryan could NEVER do this to me, and nor did I want him to.

Trish had put a nail to my breast and made me bleed. And her ice cold mouth was on me that sent shivers of excitement down my spine.

I wanted more...she had me begging for more...how she did it, I do not know.

I laid on my bare back. The sheets were running with red now.

She had a hand on me...prodding me...filling me, till I gasped out in pleasure. She held my eyes...I was lost in them.

And then her hand was to her ruby red lips...licking her fingers.

I gasped again...it was painful...but a nice kind of pain.

She had cut me down there...and then her head was between my legs and lapping up the blood that seemed to trickled out from me...

She came up and looked into my eyes again. The hot blood dripping from her lips and down to my flushed cheeks. She licked her lips, saviouring the taste, and I was sure I saw two long sharp teeth at both corners of her mouth.

She raised her finger, and the sharp nail was close to slitting my throat across. She was smiling at me...her ice cold breasts touching mine my own.

Then I closed my eyes. The world didn't seem real anymore. I was trying to gather my thoughts, but couldn't make sense of anything around me...of who I was.

I must've blacked out, because the next thing I heard was the sirens. I was in a weird inbetween awareness of shadows and of voices. Worried raised voices.

Blurred figure shapes. Instructive voices. A set tone of trying to be reasuring.

The next thing I know I am in the hospital, and my parents stop by and say that I am lucky to be alive because I had lost so much blood.

I called her name...Trish...Trish...

But Trish was not there...she was nowhere to be seen. There was nothing but clinical white walls and fluerescent lights.

I spent 2 weeks in the hospital. And when I was sent home, I was on a regime of having as much rest as possible.

Mum and Dad want me to see a therapist for what I did to myself. They think I am going grazy for talking about Trish all the time...I mutter her name in my sleep, they say.

One day, Ryan came to visit me. He asks if I am okay, and I tell him I am. I ask him about college and what Trish is up to, and why she hasn't come to visit me.

"Who's Trish?"

"The girl", I cried at him, "The new girl in college...all the guys are after her"

"There is nobody called Trish..."

"But she was there at the party that night! Tall girl...long...or was it blonde...or..."

I was confused. Why couldn't I not remember what she looked like.

"she was at the party...she was!"

"Leyla...there is no one called Trish...you came to the party with me...and then you went off by yourself...we found you in the bedroom...you were...doing stuff to yourself..."

I am confused. I can't remember what she looked like, nor can I remember where she is from.

Today, I go back to college and look across to where Trish had sat. There was a vacant seat...there was nobody there. And according to everybody else...there had never been anybody there...

VV

_**A/N: I did write a sequel story about two guys. But that would be pushing it...**_


End file.
